Signs
by Xero-zerO
Summary: This town sucks... I don't know anyone, I hate my job, everything seams planned out, scheduled... that is, till I looked out my window, and saw him... AkuRoku cute fic, rated T.


Sighs

A/N: Hey people, This isn't Kian this time, it's Tsuki. I wrote this fic, and Kian was nice enough to let me put it on his ff.n account. Please enjoy!

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep!_

Axel slowly red head out a hand and turned his alarm off. He grumbled, and sat up, looking around his empty apartment. It had only been a week seance he moved here, but he already hated it. It was... to plane. Every aspect of his life, every day he had here, was just a repeat of the last one.

He would wake up, take a shower, take the bus to work, ride the same elevator up to his floor, sit and work in the same cubical next to the window, and work mindlessly, entering data into an out of date computer. When his shift was over at five, he would go back down that same elevator, take the same bus home, and eat another TV dinner. Then he would either read, or work on the assignments his boss sent home with him, and go to bed.

Every day was the same. He had become a schedule. A repetition. And he hated it.

He sighed, and walked to the shower. Falling into his repetition again. It had become his life now. He dried off, and dressed in his usual work cloths. Black pressed slacks, and a white button up shirt with a tie. He looked himself over in the mirror before walking out of his apartment.

He waited for his bus, and boarded it. The ten minute ride always seamed longer than that on the crowded bus. There was rarely a place to sit, so he usually stood up. Today was no different. The bus reached his stop, and he pushed through the crowd, and walked the remaining block to the office building he worked at.

The elevator was full again today, so he opted to wait for the next one, which was almost as full. He sighed, and pressed his back against the back wall, wishing and hoping that just before his floor, a cable snapped and sent the cart falling down. At least it would be something different for once.

But it didn't. It just slowed, and opened at his floor, and he pushed his way out. People were already working, hunched over their keyboards and sitting in uncomfortable looking chairs. He walked over to the announcement board, and nearly cried when he saw that he and some other members of the team h was in were scheduled for a meeting with the Big Man.

XxX

it was his lunch break, and, again, he ate on the roof with most of the other employes. A nice looking man turned around, and Axel smiled at him, hoping for conversation, but the man just ignored him, and waked back into the building. Axel smile fell, and he forced back tears of lonesomeness.

XxX

He was sitting in a plush rolling chair in the Big Man's office. He and seven others in his teem were at a meeting. He couldn't pay attention. It was all just too boring. The other members of his team laughed at the boss' joke, even though it wasn't funny. Axel just sighed. He wanted to shoot himself in the head, and end his boring life.

XxX

He was leaving for the day, walking to his bus stop. He looked miserable. His hair was a in a messy ponytail, (the company didn't care about the length or color of his hair, thankfully) and he had bags under his eyes. He hated life, but he knew, he just knew that things had to get better sometime.

XxX

he walked into his apartment. He looked at the land line, and saw he had a message. He pressed play as he started to heat up his "dinner" in the microwave.

"_Hey bro! It's Reno, just calling to see how life in the city is treating you."_

"Horribly..." Axel muttered to himself at the pause in Reno's message.

"_Met anyone interesting yet? How about Boyfriend materiel?"_

"No Reno. I haven't."

"_Call me sometime, we haven't talked in a week." _The message ended there. Axel sighed again.

He ate his dinner at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, alone again. He hadn't had any one over, never talked to his neighbors, because they were all old, or bible beaters. Both were people Axel couldn't get along with.

He wished life would get better. And fast. Or he would give up and move back home with his brother. He didn't want to do that. He wasn't the type of person to just give up on something. But was his life really worth it?

XxX

_Beep... Beep... Beep...!_

Axel awoke, and turned off his alarm. He sighed and began his day.

XxX

He sat at his desk. He looked through the paperwork and sorted it. He was growing very bored very fast. He looked out his window, and across the street, there was another office building. He looked through the window, and there was a young looking blond man.

He was sitting at his desk, in what looked like his own office, typing away at his computer. The young blond man glanced out of his window, and Axel quickly looked away. He felt nervous. After a few seconds he looked back. The blond was still looking at him.

Axel watched as he opened a cabinet and pulled out something. He started to write on it and held it up.

"_Take a picture."_ And he shrugged.

Axel felt his heart drop, and tried to gesture an "I'm sorry" but the blond turned the paper over and wrote in it again. Axel watched, his hopes rising. The blond held the paper up again.

_Just joking!_

He smiled warmly at Axel, and wrote on another piece of paper.

_Roxas._

Axel scrambled around for his thick sharpie and some blank paper. All he found was white card stock, but he figured that was better than nothing, and he quickly wrote down his name. And held it up.

_Axel._

Axel smiled back at the blond as he wrote something else.

_Nice to meet you._

_Same here._

Axel's smile widened. Things were getting interesting.

XxX

It had been a week seance he and Roxas hat started talking. They played tick tack toe_, _hang man, and other such things, and talked about everything. Axel looked at his fridge where he had put a few of the things he had written to Roxas. Like his winning games, his name, and other stuff.

He was actuality excited to get into work. He still got all the work done he needed, but he had fun doing it. He and Roxas made a competition of it. Do see who could get done first. Roxas usually won, but it didn't matter to Axel, they both had loads of fun talking to each other.

Sometimes, Roxas would draw pictures for Axel, and Axel would write poetry to Roxas. Axel knew his life was getting better. He had been getting to sleep earlier and getting more sleep because he couldn't wait to talk to Roxas again, and he had been eating better because Roxas had given him some store names that sold good food for a low price.

Axel had also started to spike up his hair, trying to impress Roxas, and his heart soared when Roxas had told him he liked it. He was putting on eyeliner to accent his eyes, which Roxas loved, and dressed more casual. His boss had also noticed a huge difference in the young man, and even gave him a raise for all the extra work he was getting done.

Things were definitely looking up for Axel.

XxX

Axel sat at his desk, just finishing up with his work. He looked out the window, smiling when he saw Roxas looking at him. Then Roxas held up a sigh.

_I win again._

Axel laughed quietly to him self, and wrote back.

_Yeah yeah..._

Axel held it up with a laugh. It had been a month since they started talking.

Axel watched as Roxas wrote down another sign.

_I have a confession to make._

Axel looked confused, but wrote back.

_What is it?_

Roxas looked at his sigh for a short while before he held it up.

_I was watching you first._

And Axel look at the sign that he had been debating on showing.

_Do you want to meet?_

Axel sighed, and looked back out the window to see Roxas was standing, and shaking hands with someone, he looked like he could be Roxas' boss. The man turned and left, and Roxas looked at Axel with a shrug as if to say "I'm not sure what's going on." and followed in suit.

Axel took the opportunity to take the little sign to the bathroom, and look in the mirror at him self, trying out different facial expressions for when he held it up. He eventually sighed, and walked back to his cubical, and waited for Roxas to come back into his office.

But he didn't.

XxX

Axel sat at home, wondering what had happened to Roxas. Maybe it was a family emergency, or his boss needed to talk to him about something.

Then Axel's blood went icy cold. What if Roxas had been fired because of him? He quickly pushed that thought away. Roxas had been getting a lot of work done, so he couldn't have possibly been fired.

Axel sighed, barely able to get to sleep because of the issue.

XxX

Axel ran to his bus stop. He held the folded up sign in his hand. He fidgeted all the way to his stop, and ran the rest of the way. He pressed the elevator button like his life depended on it, and when it wasn't there in five seconds, he ran for the stairs.

He burst into his office floor, not surprised that no one was there yet. He quickly took his seat, and unfolded his sign and looked at it for a few seconds, his back towards the window. He took a collective breath, and turned around to show it to Roxas.

But it wasn't Roxas in the office. It was someone else. He dropped the piece of paper, his heart dropping.

He just knew that Roxas had been fired.

XxX

Axel walked into his apartment, dragging his feet. He looked at his refrigerator, and a tear ran down his cheek. He pulled off all of the sighs, and tipped them up, throwing them into the fire place. Then he pulled out the ones from his pocket. He sighed, and ripped them up as well. Then he got to the one he wrote yesterday. Another tear escaped from his eyes, and he pulled out his lighter, and caught it on fire, throwing it into the fireplace to catch the others.

He watched the fire, silently sobbing.

XxX

Axel drug himself to work. He felt horrible, like part of his life had been snatched away. Like his light was gone. He slumped back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it out of his mind.

He needed to get to work.

XxX

It was almost two, and Axel still wasn't done. He had been use to getting done by lunch, and he grumbled. Something flashed in his eye, and he leaned back thinking it was just the sun reflecting off the window. But what ever it was did it again.

Axel growled, ready to flip off whoever was doing that, and his jaw dropped.

Roxas was standing with a mirror in an office two floor's up from where he had been. He was hopping around excitedly. He rushed over to the desk and came back with a sign.

_I got promoted!_

Axel laughed, happier than he had ever been. He grabbed his sharpie off his desk, and quickly wrote down a reply.

_We should celebrate._

Roxas smiled, and turned his sign over, writing in it.

_Defiantly!_

Axel searched around for another paper, and wrote on it. He looked at it before he held it up.

_Do you want to meet?_

Axel watched nervously as Roxas disappeared for what seamed like hours, but it was really only a few seconds.

He came back, and held up his own sign.

_I thought you'd never ask._

Axel flew out of his cubical and down the stairs. He reached outside, and hurried towards the cross walk that lead to the other office building. He saw Roxas on the other side. They walked towards each other, stopping in the middle of the street.

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas put his finger over Axel's mouth.

"Shh..." Roxas said with a blush, pulling a sign out from behind his back

_Hi!_

The two letters here written largely in the middle of a huge heart. Roxas was still blushing, and Axel laughed out. He was the happiest he had been in a long time.

XXX

**A/N:** Okay, that's the end of it. This is meant to be a one shot... but if enough people ask me to, I might continue it. Thanks for reading friends, please review! I will love you!


End file.
